Damien Montgomery
Damien Montgomery is a brooding introvert that wants nothing to do with his father and step-family. Appearance Human Form Damien is a tall, pale teenager with messy, brown hair that he hardly ever styles. He normally wears dark colors and hoodies with jeans and sneakers and has several piercings on each ear. He keeps things simple normally. During school hours he wears a uniform like anyone else, though it's a far more laid back version. He leaves a couple buttons undone on his dress shirt and rolls the sleeves up as well as tying his sweater around his waist. Alternate Form In his secondary form, his hair stays the same, but the eye he's blind in turns red and he can see out of. His skin also turns close to white. He wears a black and dark gray bodysuit with a metal belt and chain with a skull pendant on it. Over it he wears a tattered, dark blue cloak he hides his upper body under most of the time. Instead of wearing a normal mask, a dark, inky like substance is smeared around his eyes. Abilities Unlike the other members of his friend group, he seems to have inherited the same powers from his mother who was a vigilante reaper before him named Shinigami. * Soul Reaping: '''Upon killing someone, he has the ability to rip a person's soul out and consume it for more energy. * '''Red Plasma: '''Unlike Diana's plasma, his behaves more like flames and can be considered more volatile and hard to contain. * '''Demon Eye: '''When in use, it can be used to see through walls and buildings, pinpointing all living humans. It can also see in complete darkness. Story Like his girlfriend, Diana, he wakes up one night with memories someone killing him. Unlike most of the others, he retains a more vivid memory of his death, a shadowy creature stabbing his body and gouging his eye out. His aunt Belinda comes waltzing back into his life when his friend group tries to understand what's happening to them. He's naturally hesitant being she abandoned him a child when his mother disappeared, he however, accepts her teaching offer with the others and begins lessons right away. Just when he thought things were going to get better, he overhears his aunt talking about some kind of plan with a girl he never met before, not even catching a look at her face. Freaked out by this, Damien hasn't told anyone. All he can do is play along and hope Belinda will talk about it and not have shady intentions. Relationships '''Sebastian and Emmaline Montgomery Damien's parents; it's implied that he doesn't get along with his father at all and he doesn't care to spend time or get to know his step-mom, holding a grudge over her as to why his mother left. Chavala Goldstein Montgomery Damien's birth mother, though she and his father divorced when he was 4, she was regularly in her care since he was 6 when she never came to pick him up from his father's house. Though she disappeared when he was very young, it's implied he remembers her very fondly and that they adored each other very much. He's holding out, believing she's still out there somewhere despite what his half-brother thinks. Diana Oswald Damien's childhood best friend and current girlfriend of almost two years. They do almost everything together and have a very strong bond. Belinda Goldstein His aunt on his mother's side and current mentor and school principal. It was also implied they were pretty close at one point as well, though rather estranged right now. Not long after Chava vanised, she stopped coming around for reasons she has yet to explain. Wilson Montgomery Damien's younger half-brother. It's implied they fight often over the fact Damien hasn't let go of wanting to find his mother. Like his step-mom, Damien also blames Wilson for his family and life being ruined. Shina the Shadow She claims to have lost most of her memories, but was the former contractor to Damien's mother and remembers her. They get along great and she helps him to stabilize his powers. Trivia * Damien's alternate form went through at least 5 designs over the course of 3 years prior to the final comic version, his first version was originally called Black Diabolo that looked more like Silas' costume. In fact, his final, canon form was inspired by Ryuk the Shinigami from Death Note and Raven from Teen Titans. * His abilities were derived from Soul Evans of the popular shonen anime: Soul Eater. * Damien was originally meant to be a villain that fell in love with Diana, a hero. This relationship was also the original plot of the beta comic plans. Gallery The death card.jpg 4-0.jpg 4-23.png Category:Characters